1. Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and in more detail, to a display apparatus that is resistant to poor quality caused by electro magnetic interference or electro static discharge.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses, display an image corresponding to data in an input signal. Therefore, a display apparatus is connected with electronic devices that output the input signal in order to receive the input signal. EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) that can cause noises in the image is generated while the display apparatus receives the input signal, thereby reducing the display quality of the display apparatus.
Further, ESD (Electro Static Discharge) to or from the display apparatus causes the display apparatus to be broken and/or deteriorated. In particular, in a display apparatus having a driving chip having a metal thin layer, an insulation layer, and a semiconductor thin layer in high density, may suffer critical malfunction because of the ESD.